


Finding Michael

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hybrid!Michael, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton finds Micheal hidden behind a dumpster in an alleyway. Michael is a cat hybrid that used to get beaten by his "master'. Ashton takes Michael in and lets him live with him. The two become really close and with the help of Luke's uncle, the two are soon able to have children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Ashton was walking home from Luke's house when he heard a whimper coming from in the alleyway. Curious as he was, he went to see what it was. Hidden behind the dumpster was a thin boy with bright blue hair. All he had on was a old dirty, torn shirt and a ripped pair of shorts. When Ashton got closer to him, he noticed that he had black cat ears and a long black tail. He was a hybrid. When he saw Ashton, he whimpered and tried to move away from him.  
"Its alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Ashton said calmly.   
"Y-you not?" He stuttered.  
"No. I want to help you. My name is Ashton."  
"Me Michael." He said uneasily.  
"Well Michael, do you want to come home with me?" Ashton asked with a small smile.  
"Ashton want Michael to come home with Ashton?" Michael asked confused. Ashton noticed that he only spoke in the first person.  
"Yes."  
"O-okay." 

Ashton only lived two streets away from where he found Michael, so it was a short walk back to his apartment.   
Ashton unlocked the door and lead Michael inside. Michael seemed amazed by everything. Ashton laughed and went to get Michael some food.He went off the explore the apartment while Ashton made him dinner.  
"Michael, I made you some dinner." Ashton called out to him from the kitchen.   
"No fish. Michael don't like fish. Fish gross." He said walking into the kitchen.   
Ashton put the bowl on the table.  
"Its not fish. I made you some chicken soup."   
Michael scoffed down the whole thing is record time.  
"You'll really hungry, weren't you?" Ash asked concerned. "When was the last time you ate?"   
"Um Michael not sure. Michael think about four or five days ago."   
Ashton couldn't believe what he was hearing. The poor boy hasn't eaten for like four days.  
"Why were you in the alley?"   
"Michael's master hit Michael so Michael ran away. He had nowhere to go so he hid in alley. Michael got nowhere to live." Michael said sadly  
"Michael you dont have to worry about that anymore because you are going to live here with me."  
"Ashton said that Michael can live with Ashton?" Michael asked happily.  
"Yep. Tonight you can borrow some of my clothes and tomorrow we will go out and buy you some of your own."  
Michael jumped up and hugged Ashton who was trying to clear the table.  
"Thank you Ashton. Michael so happy. He have a home and a friend."  
Ashton laughed."Its ok kitten"  
Michael smiled. "Michael is Ashton's kitten."  
Ashton put the plates and stuff in the sink and turned back around to look at Michael.   
"Do you want to be my kitten?" Ashton laughed  
"Want to be Ashton's and only Ashton's." Michael said grinning.  
"Come with me Michael. We need to get you out of those clothes and all cleaned up."   
Ashton lead Michael to his room and got him some clothes.   
"Do you want a bath or shower?" Ashton asked Michael.  
"Michael want bath, but he want Ashton to be in bath with him."  
Ashton was shocked. He thought about it. He saw the look on Michael's face and couldn't say no to him.   
"Come on then." Ashton laughed  
Ashton grabbed some clothes out for himself and another towel from the cupboard, and went to the bathroom the run the bath. Michael followed Ashton.   
"Michael forgot to thank Ashton for letting him stay."   
"Its ok kitten."   
Ashton went and grabbed two bottles from under the bathrrom sink. He held them up to show Michael. They were bodywashes. One was peaches and cream and the other was watermelon and grapefruit.   
"Which one do you want?"   
"That one." Michael said pointing to the peaches and cream.   
The tub was filled.  
"Get undressed kitten and hope in."  
"Ashton get in to?" Michael asked tilting his head to one side.  
'Damn he is so cute',Ashton thought to himself.  
"Course kitten." Ashton slowly started to get undressed. Michael stared at Ashton's bare chest.   
"You going to get undressed and into the tub?" Ashton chuckled once he was down to just his boxers.   
Michael blushed a little before he got undressed and got into the bath.   
Ashton sighed and took of his boxers.  
"Sit forward a bit kitten."   
Michael looked at Ashton confused. Ashton gave him a reassuring smile. Michael smiled a little and moved forward. Ashton slid into the bath behind Michael and pulled him back against his chest.   
"Michael like having bath with Ashton."   
'Me too.' Ashton thought to himself.

Once they were both bathed and dressed, it was time for bed.  
"Where do you want to sleep kitten? You can sleep on the lounge, in the spare room or with me."  
"Michael want to sleep with Ashton."   
"Climb in then." Ashton told him.  
Ashton climbed into bed and Michael climbed in with him. Michael rolled over towards Ashton and cuddled him. Ashton wrapped his arm around the younger boy and kissed the top of his head. "Night kitten."   
"Night Ashy." Michael yawned. Within a few minutes, Michael was purring in his sleep. Ashton couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blue haired kitten hybrid laying in his arms.

"Ashy wake up, something wrong with Michael."   
"What's wrong kitten?" Ashton asked only half awake.  
"It hurts." He whimpered. Ashton was now suddenly awake and alert.  
"What's hurts?" Ashton asked concerned.  
Michael pulled back the blanket and Ashton instantly saw what was wrong. Michael was hard.  
"H-how did this happen?"  
"Michael woke up like this. Michael had a dream that Ashton touched Michael down there."  
Ashton knew he had no choice but to wank the blue haired boy off.  
"Um lay down and take your pants off."   
Michael looked at Ashton sceptically.  
Ashton gave him a reassuring smile.  
Michael pulled of his pants and laid down on the bed.  
"Um boxers to kitten."   
Michael looked scared.  
"Its going to be ok kitten. I'm going make it all better. I'll make it not hurt anymore."   
Michael pulled his boxers off and laid fully exposed from the waist down. Ashton gently put his hand around Michael's throbbing dick and pumped it slowly.  
"What Ashton doing?" Michael asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
"I'm making it all better. I making my kitten not hurt anymore. I'm not going to hurt you." Ashton said trying to reassure Michael.  
"O-ok Ashy."   
Ashton slowly moved his hand up and down Michael. He gradually got faster. Michael threw his head back against the pillow and let out a stream of inaudible moans. All except Ashton's name. That was as clear as daylight.  
It didn't take long for the younger boy to come all over himself and Ashton's hand. Ashton whipped his hand on the sheet and laid down next to Michael and pulled him into his arms  
"What did Ashton just do to Michael." Michael asked slowly coming down from his high.  
"Its called wanking kitten." Ashton chuckled.  
"What this gross sticky stuff all over Michael?" Michael asked disgusted.  
"It's called cum Mikey." Michael really didn't know much when it came to anything sexual. Hell the kid didn't even know what wanking was.  
"Why don't you go have a shower and get all cleaned up, then we can have some breakfast ans go shopping to buy you your own clothes so you don't have to wear mine which are slightly too big." Ash said before kissing the top of Michaels head between his cute black cat ears.   
Michael played with the hem of his shirt and didn't look at Ashton.  
"Ashton have shower with Michael?" He asked still not looking at Ashton.  
Ashton started to lightly play with Michael's hair.   
"Why don't you want to have a bath or shower on your own?" Ashton asked concerned. Ashton was worried about Michael. He didn't know what happened to him, but he didn't think it was good.  
"Well um, master used to come in behind Michael when Michael was in shower and put his thing in Michael's bum."  
Ashton was now really concerned about that life that Michael used to have  
"What about bath?"   
"He used to sit behind Michael and touch and hurt Michael."  
It all clicked. Not only was Michael beaten, but he was also raped by his 'master.'   
Ashton sat up. "I'm so sorry Michael, i didn't know." Ashton felt horrible for touching Michael.  
Michael crawled onto Ashton's lap.  
"It ok Ashton. Michael like when Ashton touched Michael. It felt good. Michael felt good."  
"Your ok with me touching you?"  
"Michael ok with Ahton touching him. Michael want Ashton to be only one to touch Michael."   
"No one else is going to touch you babe." Ashton chuckled.  
"What babe?" Michael asked confused.  
Ashton couldn't lie to Michael. "Its what you call someone you love."  
Michael had the biggest grin ever. Michael threw his arms around Ashtons neck and buried his face in the crook of Ashton's neck.  
"Oh Ashton, Michael love Ashton too." Ashton shook his head and laughed. "Let's go and get you cleaned up kitten."  
"Ashton carry Michael."   
"Of course kitten."   
Ashton carried Michael into the bathroom and sat him down on the bench.  
Ashton went to run the shower. Once it was the right temperature, he went back over to Michael.  
"Shirt of kitten."  
Michael didn't moved.  
Ashton grabbed Michaels hand between his.  
"Whats wrong kitten?" He asked concerned.  
"Ashy shower with Michael?"  
Ashton chuckled. "Yes kitten I'll shower with you." 

After they were showered and dressed, Ashton went to make them both breakfast. Michael followed Ashton closely behind.   
"Do you want some milk kitten?" Ashton asked opening the fridge.  
"Yes yes yes." Michael said jumping up and down with excitement.   
"I'll take that as a yes then." Ashton chuckled

After breakfast the two went to buy Michael some clothes. Four hundred dollars later and Michael had plenty of clothes. More then they could carry. When they got home, Ashton went to put Michael's clothes in the spare room.  
"Can Michael share room with Ashton?"  
"If its what you want then of course." Ashton chuckled.  
They went onto their now shared room and Michael sat on the bed while Ashton made room for Michael's clothes and put them away  
By the time they finished it was lunchtime. Once they finished lunch, Ashton called Calum and Luke and asked them to come over. The  
two boys then went and laid on the lounge together.  
Ashton ran his hand through Michael's hair. "Kitten, my friends are coming over soon. I'd really like you to meet them."  
"Will they like Michael?" He asked worried.  
"Of course kitten." Ashton chuckled.  
After a few minutes, Michael's kittens side came out and he was purring in his sleep on Ashton's lap.  
Ashton was admiring the kitten in his lap when he heard on knock on the door.  
He didn't want to get up and wake up his adorable kittens.  
"Its open." He yelled out.   
Calum and Luke walked in and looked absolutely shocked when they Michael asleep on Ashton's lap.  
"Sit down and I'll explain everything."  
Ashton told them everything that happened over the last two days. Well almost everything  
"Poor thing." Calum sighed.  
"He is so cute." Luke giggled  
Ashton was so protective over Michael  
"Mine."   
"You two are so cute together." Luke cooed.  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Up until this morning he didn't even know what a boner was." Ashton sighed.  
"What ?" Calum asked concerned.  
"This morning he woke up with a boner and he had no idea what it was or what to do."  
"What did you do?" Luke asked.  
"I has no choice. I jerked him off."  
"How did Michael feel about this?" Cal asked.  
"At first he looked scared. I thought it was because he didn't know what was going on. While I was jerking him off, he constantly moaned my name. Once he came, I asked him if he wanted a shower and he asked me to shower with him. I asked him why and he told me what happened to him. I felt horrible. I kept apologising. Michael told me it was fine and said he liked when I touched him."  
"Poor kid." Calum sighed.  
Ashton sighed and ran his hands through Michael's hair.  
"I care about him a lot. He means everything to me."   
"Can we talk to him?" Luke asked impatiently like a little kid.  
Ashton chuckled at his friend and ran his finger across Michael's cheek.  
"Kitten, my friends want to meet you." Michael slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He took one look at Calum and Luke, and buried his head in the crook of Ashton's neck.  
Ashton rubbed Michael's back.  
"They're not going to hurt you kitten."  
"They not?"   
"We won't hurt you. We want to be your friend." Luke said to Michael.  
Michael looked at Calum and Luke and gave them a small smile.  
"Hi I'm Luke." Luke said cheerfully, "and this is Calum."  
"Hi"  
"Hi, me Michael."   
"How are you likely living with Ashton?" Calum asked  
"Michael loves living with Ashton, and Michael loves Ashton.  
"We need to fix his speech." Calum said to no one in particular.  
"What wrong with Michael speech?" Michael asked worried.  
"Nothing kitten." Ashton soothed him and rubbed his back  
"It just that you speak in the first person." Calum said quietly.  
"Will Calum,Luke and Ashton help Michael?"  
"Of course." Luke and Calum said at the same time.

Calum,Luke and Ashton spent the rest of the afternoon helping Michael with his speech. They ordered pizza for dinner, and continued after dinner.  
"Say what I say, I love you." Ashton said to Michael.  
"I...love...you."  
"Good work kitten."   
"Is Michael doing good?" Michael asked with a big grin  
"Am I doing good?" Calum corrected  
"Sorry, am I doing good?" He asked  
"You're doing great Mikey" Luke said to him.  
They all talkes for a bit, then Michael fell asleep again.  
Luke sighed,"I can see that you love Michael a lot. I'm not sure of I should be talking you this now or not but by uncle is doing research on hybrids."  
He saw the look on Ashton's face.   
"Before you say anything, he isn't hutting them. He has been doing research towards getting male hybrids pregnant, and he finally figure out a way."  
"You're saying that I could have kids with Michael?" Ashton asked with a big grin.  
"Yes."  
"I'll have to keep that on mind for later."  
"I want to have kids with Ashton later as well." Michael said out of nowhere.  
"How long have you been awake kitten?"  
"Long enough to hear Luke talking about his uncle finding away for make hybrid to be pregnant. I want to Ashton.'  
"We'll discuss this all later Mikey." Ashton said to him.  
"Ok." Michael said smiling  
"It's getting late, we better get going Luke." Calum said.  
"Ok Cal." Luke said standing up from his seat. "Come on." He said holding his hand out. Calum grabbed his hand and Luke helped him up, pulled him onto his arms and kissed him.

Once Calum and Luke left, Michael and Ashton went to their room and Michael sat on the bed while Ashton got their pyjamas.  
"Why did Luke kiss Calum?" Michael asked when Ashton sat down next to him on the bed.  
"Because kitten, they are dating. It's what you do when you're boyfriends."  
"What else do boyfriends do?'' Michael asked curiously.  
Ashton wasn't sure how to explain it.  
"Um, sleep together, cuddle,um and some other things."  
Michael climbed onto Ashton's lap.  
"Are we boyfriends?"  
"Do you want to be?" Ashton asked uneasily.  
"Will Ashton kiss me if we are?"   
Ashton played with Michael's blue hair, "Only if you want to."   
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Michael asked grinning.  
"If its what my kitten wants, then yes." Ashton chuckled.  
"Um, will Ashton um kiss me?" Michael asked quietly, not looking up at Ashton.  
"Look at me kitten." Ashton said softly.  
Michael looked at Ashton.  
"Do you want me to kiss you?" Ashton barely said in a whisper.  
Michael nodded.  
"Ok, wrap your arms around my neck and look at me." Ashton softly smiled at Michael.  
Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck.  
Ashton slowly leant in and softly pressed his lips against Michael's.   
Michael tensed up for about for a second, then relaxed and kissed him back. Michael pushed Ashton backwards on the bed and Ashton ran his hands through Michaels hair. Neither of them broke the kiss.   
When they finally broke the kiss, they got into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. Michael of course cuddled up to Ashton and Ashton wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
"Can I ask you a question Michael?" Ashton asked seriously.  
"Sure Ashy.  
"How did you become a hybrid?"  
"Um master said that my mum didn't want me, so she sold me to him so he could do experiments on me. I been hybrid since I was three."  
That explains the speech, Ashton thought to himself.  
"You don't need worry about any of that anymore, because you live with me now and you aren't going backwards."   
Michael cuddled up closer to Ashton. "I love you Ashy."  
Ashton kissed the tip of Michael's head   
"I love you too Kitten."   
For the second night in a row, both boys feel asleep with a huge grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, Michaels speech is almost perfect, although when he is really upset or scared he will start to speak in the third person, and Michael loves Ashton is said from time to time.Also the love between Ashton and had Michael grown stronger, and Michael has became really good friends with Luke and Calum.

The four boys are all at Mashton's watching a movie. Cake are cuddling on one lounge and Mashton are cuddling on the other, when out of the blue Michael blurts out, "I want to have kids with Ashton." Ashton paused the movie and sat up. "Are you sure kitten?"   
"Yes, I've been thinking about this for a couple of days now. I really want to have kids with you Ash."   
"If it's what you two both want, then I'll call my uncle and talk to him about it." Luke said to Ashton and Michael.   
"Do you want this Ashton?" Calum asked.   
"Of course it's what I want. I've wanted it since Luke first mentioned it." Ashton sighed, "If it's what you want, then we will do it Michael."   
Michael threw his arms around Ashton's neck   
"Yay, I love you Ashy."  
"Love you too cutie." Ashton smirked.   
I can't wait to have kids with you Ashy." Michael giggled   
"Neither can I kitten."

After Calum and Luke left, Ashton and Michael climbed into bed.   
"Do you want a boy or a girl first?" Michael asked cuddling up to Ashton. Ashton wrapped his arm around Michael, "I'm not sure actually. Maybe a little girl so she will always be our princess."   
"Well I want a boy first so our little princess has a big brother to look after her."   
Ashton kissed the top of Michael's head, "I'm happy either way. As long as we have a child that is both of ours, I don't care if its a boy or a girl. It will be our baby."   
Ashton's phone started ringing. Ashton grabbed his phone and answered it without even looking at who it was. "Hello."   
"Hey Ash."   
"Hey Luke, what's up?"   
"I called my uncle and explained to him that you and Michael wanted to have a kid. He said that if you both come in tomorrow morning he will run all the tests and make it possible for Michael to fall pregnant."   
''Thank you so much Luke"   
Cal and Iwill come around in the morning and take you to my uncles lab."   
"Ok then Luke. See you in the morning."   
"Bye Ash."   
"Bye Luke."   
Ashton hung up the phone and put it back on the beside table. "That was Luke, he said that his uncle will run all the tests and make it possible for you to get pregnant tomorrow morning."   
"Oh my god, yay. This is really happening." Michael squealed like a girl. ''Yes baby, this is really happening. We are going to have a baby."

The next morning, Michael was up at the crack of dawn, because he was so excited. He noticed that Ashton was sleeping so peacefully, so he decided to make his Ashy some breakfast.   
Ashton was disappointed and confused when he woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't like Michael to leave the bed. If he woke up before Ashton, he would normally just cuddle Ashton till he woke up. Ashton got out of bed and went looking for Michael. He was walking down the hallway when he heard Michael singing in the kitchen. Ashton walked into the kitchen and saw his boyfriend making pancakes.   
"But if you like causing trouble in hotel rooms   
And if you like have secret little rendezvous   
And if like to do the things that you know we shouldn't do   
Baby, I'm perfect, perfect for you."

Ashton walked up behind Michael, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Baby, you are perfect for me." Michael turned around and wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck and kissed him   
"Morning baby."   
"Morning Kitten."   
Michael dropped his arms and went back to cooking.   
"Breakfast should be ready soon." "Ok baby."

After breakfast, Michael and Ashton had a shower, together of course, got ready and laid on the lounge together and waited for Calum and Luke.   
Michael was grinning like an idiot. "I really want a baby Ashton." Ashton played with Michael's hair. "I know baby. You'll get one soon." Michael was still grinning like an idiot.   
"I know and I'm really excited. I can't wait to get pregnant and have kids with you."   
"Neither can I kitten." "I love when you call me kitten." "Good, I'm glad to hear that kitten." Ashton smirked. Michael kissed Ashton. "I love you so much Ashton Fletcher Irwin." Ashton rolled his eyes and smirked at his boyfriend.   
"I love you too Michael Gordon Clifford." .

There was a knock on the door. Michael got up and skipped over to the door and opened it. "Hey Luke."   
"Hey Mikey."   
"You guys ready to go?" Luke asked. "Yeah, I'll just grab my phone." Ashton said standing up.   
"Can you grab my too Ash?" Michael asked "Sure babe, no probs." Ashton walked out of the room and made his way to their room to grab the phones. "You guys excited?" Calum asked. "Omg, yes. I can't wait. It is all we have spoken about since Luke called last night."   
"How long have you wanted to have kids with Ashton?" Luke asked   
"Honestly, since that first day when you told Ashton about your uncle's research." Michael admitted. "Same here babe." Ashton said from behind Michael.   
"You guys ready to go?" Cal asked. "Yep, who's car are we taking?" Michael asked.   
"Well I think we have blocked you in, so I guess ours." Cal laughed.   
"Can we like go now bitches?" Michael sighed impatiently. Ashton rolled his eyes at Michael "Someone is impatient." Calum laughed.   
"We should probably get going guys." Luke sighed

The guys all went down stairs and piled into Calum and Luke's car, and Luke started the fifteen minute drive to his uncle's.   
After about ten minutes, Ashton spoke up for the first time since they left.   
"Is your uncle really going to be able to make it possible for Michael to fall pregnant?" He asked concerned.   
"Yes. One of the hybrids just had a baby last week and two more are pregnant. The pregnancies are different though." "How?" Ashton asked curiously. "Um, let my uncle explain." He said uneasily.   
"Ok then." Ashton ran his hand through his boyfriends hair and sighed confused. Michael was asleep with his head on Ashton's shoulder. He really hoped that this worked, because he knows that Michael will be crushed if it doesn't. Ashton was broken out of his thoughts by Michael playing with his hair.   
"I didn't even realise you were awake kitten." He laughed. "You woke me up when you started to play with my hair." He giggled. "Sorry." Michael smiled sweetly, "Its all good bubba."   
Ashton raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Bubba?"   
"Yes, bubba." He smirked and wrapped his arms around Ashton possessively," You're my bubba."   
"I will always be yours cutie. Nothing will ever change that.'' "If you two are done being all cute and sappy, we are here." Calum chuckled. They were outside of a two story brick house.   
Michael's pulse instantly sped up. Ashton kissed the top of Michael's head. "Calm down baby, everything will be okay."   
Ashton opened the car door and grabbed Michael's hand. "Come on baby." Michael let out a deep breath and climbed out of the car.   
The four boys walked up to the front door and Luke rang the bell.   
The door was opened by a large, middle aged man who pulled Luke into a bear hug.   
"Hey Luke."   
"Hey Ashton, Calum, great to see you both again." He smiled at them, before his eyes landed on Michael. "Ah, you must be Michael."   
Michael clung to Ashton. "You can tell that he is part cat." Caleb chuckled. "Why don't you all come inside and we can start work." They followed Caleb down the hallway into what looked like a medical lab. "Michael, why don't you sit in the bed, and we will start the tests." Caleb said before going into a side room.   
Michael was scared and was still clinging to Ashton.   
"Come on baby, I'll sit with you. I'll be here the whole time. Its going to be okay."   
Ashton and Michael both sat down on the bed, Michael never letting go of Ashton's arm.   
Caleb returned with a metal trolley with heaps of medical tools and crap. "Michael, I'm going to run some tests to see if your body is compatible." Caleb said calmly. "Can you please roll you sleeve up?"   
Ashton rubbed Michael's arm "Its ok kitten."   
Michael let go of Ashton arm and rolled up his sleeve.   
Caleb grabbed a needle and stuck it into the inside of Michael's elbow. Michael was really scared and nervous,"What are you doing?"   
"I'm just taking a blood sample Michael, I'm not going to hurt you." Caleb said calmly.

After nearlry two and a half hours. Caleb ran all the necessary tests and injected all the necessary stuff into Michael's system. "Michael I have great news for you. Your body is compatible with the chemicals that I injected."   
"You mean that Ashton and I are going to be able to have a baby?"   
"Yes, but first I need to know which way you guys want to do it. Do you want to do it your self or do you want me to do it?"   
"Huh?" Ashton was so confused.   
"Do you guys want to fall pregnant naturally or do you want me to inject your sperm into Michael."   
"Which way is quicker?" Michael asked "Injecting because it goes straight in obviously," Caleb laughed.   
"Then do it that way." Michael said quickly   
"Are you sure kitten?" Ashton asked "Yes Ashy, I want to be pregnant as soon as possible." Michael said running a hand over Ashton's cheek. "Ok then kitten." "So you want me to inject it straight into you Michael?" Caleb asked. "Yes."   
Caleb went over to a shelf and grabbed a little plastic jar.   
"I'll need a sperm sample off you then Ashton." He chuckled handling it to him. "There is a bathroom just down the hall. First door on the right."   
Ashton blushed and Luke and Michael laughed.   
Michael jumped off the bed and grabbed Ashton's hand. "Come on baby. I'll help you." He smirked. "Don't take too long guys." Luke called out laughing. Ashton gave him the finger and walked out of the room.

They went into the bathroom and locked the door.   
"Sit on the bench," Michael demanded playfully. Ashton smirked and sat on the bench. Ashton was already semi-hard. Michael undid Ashton's belt and jeans, pulled his pants and underwear down. He ran his thumb over Ashton's tip and pre cum leaked out.

After Michael eventually stopped teasing Ashton, he eventually jerked him off and they got the sperm sample.   
They returned to the lab hand in hand with huge grins. "Okay, so I can't inject the sperm for another hour because I have to wait for the system to fully form." Caleb explained. Why don't we order some pizza or something while we wait?" Calum suggested

After the finished lunch, the hour was nearly up.   
"We are going to have a baby Ash." Michael squealed.   
Ashton chuckled at his boyfriend, "I know baby."   
"Come back into my lab. I need to do an ultrasound to see if the reproductive system is fully formed." Caleb said while Luke and Calum cleared up from lunch.   
Michael skipped to the lab dragging Ashton, along Calum and Luke closely behind.   
"Whoa calm down baby." Ashton chuckled. Michael sat on the bed and started swinging his feet, "Sorry Ashy, but I'm so excited.   
"So am I baby." Ashton smirked "Lay down Michael and pull you shirt up. "  
Michael laid down on the bed and pulled his shirt up. Caleb put the gel on the wand and ran it over Micheal's stomach. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Well everything is the way it should be."   
"So its happening? We are going to have a baby?"   
"Yes, let me go and get everything i need so i can inject the sperm into your uterus,'' Caleb said before waking into the storage room. A few minutes later Caleb returned when a metal trolley with a bunch of medical equipment. Michael saw the long thin needle and tensed up. Ashton ran a hand up and down Michael's back. "It's going to be okay Kitten."   
"I need you to lay back down for me Michael, and I'm going to apologise now, it is gong to hurt abit." Michael let out a little squeal.   
"It will all be okay baby," Ashton cooed   
Michael laid down on the bed and held Ashton's hand. "Squeeze my hand baby if it hurts."   
Caleb draw an x on Michaels lower abdomen. "You are going to feel a pinch as it breaks the skin, but it will hurt when it goes through the uterus."  
Caleb lined the needle up and slowly pushed it through.   
Michael let out a yelp and squeezed Ashton's hand.  
Caleb pushed the needle the rest of the way in and Michael screamed. Ashton stroked his hair, "its going to be okay baby."   
Caleb pulled the needle out,"Done."  
Michael pulled his shirt down and slowly sat up and grabbed Ashton's hand in his.  
"Your stomach will hurt for about an hour. That is completely normal."  
"On the way over, Luke mentioned that the pregnancies are different, how so?"Ash asked  
"Ok, so the fetus develops slightly faster so Michael will have a shorter pregnancy, so it will only be thirty weeks instead of forty. During the last trimester, so the last ten weeks, his hybrid side will be stronger and become more and more dominant right up until he goes into labour because your baby will be gaining and drawing attributes and qualities from Michael."  
Ashton didn't fully understand,"So during the last trimester, our baby will gain the cat ears and cat qualities that Michael has?"  
"Yes and he will become more cat like. Also labour is different as well."  
Michael cleanched at the mention of labour.  
"When you go into labour Michael you will have to have a caesarian, but I won't be able to give you painkillers till after the baby is out and your stitched up."  
Ashton couldn't believe it,"So he has to go through labour without pain killers?"   
"Yes because they are harmful to your baby. He can't have any type of pain killers while he is pregnant."  
Micheal rubbed Ashton's hand, "It will be okay Ash, I'll handle it."  
" All ultrasounds and tests will be performed by me, and I will delivery your baby."   
"Is there anything else?" Ashton asked.  
"So no painkillers, don't rest things too heavy on your stomach, limit the amount of spice you eat, don't spend long periods of time on your back, especially in the later stages. Oh and every second Wednesday morning I need you to come in for regular check ups and stuff."  
"OK then cool. Let's go then." Ashton helped Michael off the table.  
"Oh and don't do anything to straining. So no heavy lifting, or heavy physical activity."   
"So be gentle with him Ash," Luke laughed as they all walked out of the lab.  
"Ashy is always gentle with me," Michael shot back 'innocently.  
Ashton leant down and whispered in Michael's ear, "don't act so innocent kitten, I've seen you in bed."  
Michael smiled smuggly and winked, "you're one to talk."   
Ashton and Michael both laughed and walked out to the car.  
Calum was so confused, "what the hell did I just miss?"   
Ashton and Michael laughed and climbed into the back if the car. "Don't ask Cal."   
Calum shook his head and started the car,"Whatever you say Ash."

The car ride was silent, up until they were about ten minutes away from Ashton and Michael's apartment. Michael meowed, and everyone's eyes were on him.  
"What the fuck was that?" Luke exclaimed in shock.  
Michael shrugged his shoulders and meowed again.   
It was like that the the rest of the way. By the time the car had stopped, Calum, Luke and Ashton were confused as fuck, and Michael was trying so hard not to laugh.  
"Meow, Michael love Ashton."   
Calum raised his eyebrows and looked at Michael then Ashton and back at Michael, "um I think he is going backwards."  
Michael couldn't help it anymore and started laughing as he climbed out if the car. The others got out and just looked at him. "You guys are so gullible."  
Luke was confused, "what?"   
"Caleb said in my final trimester, my hybrid side would become more dominant, so I thought it would be funny to start randomly meowing and see your reaction."  
Ashton playfully slapped Michael's ass, "You little bitch."  
Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm your little bitch daddy."  
"I'll punish you later baby,"


End file.
